Memories of an Al Bhed Princess
by Lady Mew - Al Bhed Princess
Summary: This is the prologue to Summoness Dream. It tells the story of Gippal and Rikku, with an intro to their two daughters. Enjoy!  Oneshot R


Hey everyone, I just wanted to mention that this is the prologue to A Summoness Dream, Which I really hope you'll read after you finish this. Enjoy!

* * *

Rikku wrapped her arms around her stomach. She had been having these tummy aches for weeks. Now, here she was, sitting in the Doctor's tent, waiting for the Doctor to tell her what was wrong. "Fryd'c dygehk cu muhk?" Rikku asked the attending nurse. (What's taking so long)  
"Dr.Spatiz ec uha uv dra pacd tuldunc fa ryja rana, Neggi. Oui yna zicd kuehk du ryja du db bydeahd." (Dr. Spatiz is one of the best doctors we have here, Rikku. You are just going to have to be patient)  
Rikku sighed and waited. I wonder what Gippal's doing now. 

Flashback

"Gippal, I got the job!' Rikku exclaimed excited.  
"Well Cid's girl, you did good!" He threw his arms around her. Then he remembered.  
"But, doesn't that mean you have to go to the desert?" He frowned.  
"Well, it IS a job in Bikanel Deserts..." She smiled sadly. "But, I'll come to visit all the time! Every time I get a break! I promise"  
Gippal knew how important this was to her, and knew that this was the perfect time as any to ask her.  
"Rikku, Femm oui synno sa?" He couldn't believe what he had just done. (Will you marry me)  
Rikku stared at him. She had no clue what had just happened. One minute he's standing there, and next minute, he down on his knee. She actually never thought he'd be the kind to get down on one knee and propose...Hey, wait! Did he just propose? "Rikku? Hello? Please say something?" Gippal watched her just stare at him with a dazed expression on her face.  
Suddenly, she blinks and throws her arms around him.  
"Yes, of course! I love you." Rikku smiles, tears shining in her eyes.  
"I love you too." Gippal kissed her.  
Flashback ends

Of course, I had still went Bikanel and work untill the Wedding.  
"Rikku? Dra tuldun ec nayt vun oui huf." The nurse called. (The doctor is ready for you now)  
Rikku blinked away her thoughts and entered the doctor's tent. Dr. Spatiz sat at his desk.  
"Rikku, please sit down. I have some news." Rikku sat and waited.  
"Rikku, You're pregnant!" Rikku watched his lips move but she couldn't make sense of what he was saying.  
"Rikku? Did you hear what I said? You are pregnant." The doctor stared at the young blonde. She wasn't moving or saying anything. She just sat there. Suddenly, there was a thud and he realised she had just fainted.

"I can't be pregnant!" Rikku jumped up, giving the doctor a start. He barely had enough time to walk from his desk to her, and she was already awake.  
"What do you mean"  
"I mean, I just can't be pregnant! How long have I been pregnant? What will I tell Gippal? I'm not sure we've even talked about children! I mean, we're only been married a year! We're newlyweds!" Rikku's freak out was becoming full blown.  
"Well, I suggest you take time off work and go home. You need to talk things over with your husband, and plus, It's not good for a pregnant woman to be digging around in this hot sun. You could get sick." He smiled at her as she slowly calmed down.  
"Oh, ok... That's probably a good idea...Thank you"  
Rikku walked out and went to her own tent. I guess I need to call Gippal...

7 months later

"Owie!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rikku howled in pain. Gippal lip his lip, trying not to let out a identical shriek, because Rikku was killing his hand.  
"Owie! It hurts! It hurts! Please Gippy, please stop the hurt?" Rikku pleaded.  
"I can't, princess"  
"I SAID STOP THE HURT!!!!" Rikku screamed in pain.  
"Maybe i'd best if I leave the room..." Gippal turned to walk out.  
"Don't you dare, Gippal! You started this, now you're staying to see it through!" Rikku bellowed.  
"Ok,ruhao, when you put it that way..." Gippal had brought her the finest doctor in Spira, which happened to be in Luca. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. When Rikku called him, he was so surprised!  
"Push,Push, PUSH"  
"I'm pushing, you idiot!" Rikku was on the verge of swearing.  
"You have a lovely daughter." The doctor gave her to the nurse, who started cleaning her up. Gippal walked over to view his daughter. Kairacya. That was the name he wanted. It was a name with great meaning. He turned when he heard his tired wife's voice.  
"Am I done?" Rikku whispered.  
"Not quite. The next one is on it's way out." Gippal and Rikku stared at the doctor.  
"Next one?"

6 years later.

Rikku sat on the couch. I can't believe it's Kaira and Keyea's birthday today! It's almost time for the to start school. I guess that means it's time to move. Suddenly, two girls burst in the room. "Mommy! Mommy! look at this!" Keyea held a drawing out.  
"No, mommy, look at this! Daddy helped me make it!" Kaira held out machina toy.  
"How pretty, Keyea! Why don't you draw one for daddy?" Keyea ran off.  
"Kaira, that a great toy! Do you know where your dad is? I need to speak with him"  
"He's downstairs, why"  
"B/c we might be moving. Won't that be fun"  
Kaira eyed her mom suspishously.  
"Go play with your sister, muja." Kaira raised her eyebrows and run out of the room.

Later

"Hey Princess" Gippal kissed his wife on the forehead.  
"Gippal, It's time." Rikku's voice was so serious.  
When they had first had the twins, they decided that they'd move to Luca so the twins could have the best school in Spira. The only problem was Gippal had to stay in DJose for work. It was time for their family to be separated.  
"Gippal, honey, are you listening to me"  
Gippal turned around and faced his wife.  
"I know. But can't we wait till they turn 20 or something? I'm not ready to say goodbye"  
Rikku frowned.  
"Gippal, they won't be in school when they're 20. And I don't want to leave you either"  
"Then why are you? I ncould easily hire a tutor to come and live with us. Or Yuna! Yuna could come and teach them"  
"Oh, I'm sure Tidus would love that"  
"He could come too"  
Rikku threw her hands up.  
"Gippal, I'm sorry but have you even thought of coming with us? You could just as easily work in Luca as you could here"  
"Rikku, you know I can't do that." He walked over to her and saw that her face was streamed with tears. "Rikku, I'm sorry"  
"You think I don't care that we have to leave you, but I do! I just want our daughters to grow up in the best we can give them!" Her voice was full of tears.  
"I know, honey, I know." He put his arm around her and let her cry against his chest.

The Next Week

"Girls, are you all packed? Wakka and Lulu are here to help us move"  
"Mommy, we gave our stuff to daddy and wakkee. Can we go play with Shaylee in the temple?" Keyea begged.  
"Yes, but don't break anything. And Where's Kaira"  
"I think she's with daddy." Keyea ran off.  
"Kairacya, please go and pay the Shoopuf man"  
Kaira ran to do her task. By the time she got back, It was time to go. Rikku watched her daughter's goodbyes to everyone. Keyea was excited and ready to leave, but Kaira was hesitant to leave. Both girl gave their daddy hugs and kisses, and then Keyea ran to the Shoopuf, but Kaira stayed back.  
"Daddy, I don't want to go. Can't I please stay with you?" She started crying. Her and her daddy were very close.  
"Kair, I don't want you to go either, but don't you want to see Luca and make friends"  
"I wanna stay with you"  
Gippal hugged his daughter. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Don't forget, if you ever need me, I'm always here for you. No matter what." He released her.  
Kaira nodded her head and walked to the Shoopuf.  
They got on and waved untill the land was out of site. Rikku knew this was the beginning of a new start. But this time.  
She looked over at Kairacya.  
...It'd be her story.  
The End

* * *

Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! I now it's kinda short, but it took me a while to get the imspiration to finish it. Now just pray I get more to finish A Summoness Dream! lol Plz review! 


End file.
